


inhale, exhale

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Sorry for this one!, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: tumblr prompt: child hood friends +roommates + “it’s just so hard not to fall in love with you.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	inhale, exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt @acerobbiereyes!

Robbie Reyes inhaled, then exhaled. 

In through his nose, and out through his mouth just like Daisy had taught him when they were kids.

He was always getting into fights back then ‘cause he couldn’t control his anger. It was Daisy who took him aside one day and taught him how to stop and take literal deep breaths when his emotions became too much.

They weren’t kids anymore, hadn’t been for over a decade. Now, they were seniors in college, and roommates in a townhouse off-campus. That used to be enough for Robbie who always nursed a crush on her because he’d get to see her every day. 

Except-

“It’s just so hard not to fall in love with you,” Robbie thought, as he looked across the room. There, Daisy and her boyfriend (Daniel Sousa, the epitome of perfection) were unboxing Christmas decorations, too wrapped up in their own world to notice Robbie looking on. 

After Christmas break, there was just one more semester till graduation. Then the lease on the townhouse would be up. Daniel had already asked Daisy to move with him to the East Coast. Robbie would stay in California of course, he would never be too far away from Gabe.

“It is what it is,” Robbie sighed. He would never begrudge Daisy finally finding security and happiness. 

All he could do was steal moments in time like this, where he looked on wistfully from a distance, drinking in the sight of her face, and memorizing the sound of her laugh. 

And when the hurt got too much, he would take a breath. 

Inhale, and then exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
